


to the moon and back

by staryukhei



Category: WayV (Band)
Genre: Family, M/M, Team as Family, WAYV FAMILY!!!, Wholesome parenting, kun has a fever but he gets better, parents!kunten, ten is a little dramatic but he loves his kids, ten is a pushover, triplets!luxiaodery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryukhei/pseuds/staryukhei
Summary: ten is a good parent. he just can't say no.not a problem at all, right?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	to the moon and back

In a perfect world, Ten would not be woken up by a baby crying at 4 o'clock in the god damn morning. Unfortunately for him, this wasn't a perfect world, and, to make it even worse, Kun was dead to the world with a fever, making the baby Ten's responsibility for the night. 

But, to be honest, he'd do anything so Kun could get better because Ten knew his husband missed playing with their kids and the kids he worked with.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ten grumbled, the baby's cries getting shriller by the second. At least he didn't have to walk far - the crib was at the base of their bed, for "safety reasons," as Kun had insisted. And Ten wasn't going to argue with that, he did want his kids to grow up, after all. "What's got my Xiaoyang all upset, hm? Why can't he let Daddy and Papa sleep through the night?" Ten cooed, scooping the baby up in his arms, cradling him into his chest gently, the baby's cries slowly reducing to occasional whimpers. "Someone just missed Papa, didn't they?" Ten laughed quietly, a smile growing on his face as he looked at his son, now sleeping in his arms. God, how had Ten gotten so lucky? He had the perfect husband, five perfect kids, and the best job in the entire world. He must have done something extraordinary in his last life to get this. And as much as he hated waking up to Yangyang's cries at 4 am, Ten loved his little family to death. "Tennie? Wha's wrong?" Kun mumbled, sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes, looking over at the clock on their nightstand. Kun's eyes widened and he sat straight up in bed, looking over at his husband with their son asleep in his arms. "Shit. How long was I out? Why are you holding Yangyang? Did something happen? Fuck, Tennie, I'm so sorry, I should've known this was going to happen, with it being flu season and all, I-" Ten cut him off, pressing a finger to Kun's lips gently, motioning at Yangyang with his head. "Shush, Kun, you're gonna wake him up..." Ten said, that dopey grin still on his face. Kun smiled gently, pushing Ten's finger from his lips. "Go wash your hands, I don't want him getting sick." He said, gesturing towards the finger that Ten had used to shush Kun. Ten nodded, gently putting Yangyang back in his crib, heading to the ensuite to wash whatever minuscule germs his husband thought would infect everyone. Ten supposed babies did get sick easier, damn their weak immune system.

Kun was fast asleep again by the time Ten padded back into the bedroom less than fifteen minutes later, having gotten lost in his thought while washing his hands (and checking himself out in the mirror because, fuck, he looked good, even at 4 am). He smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his husband's forehead, burying himself back under the covers and going back to sleep. 

❦❦❦

Three hours later, Ten was woken up by a tiny hand poking at his cheek. "Papa. Papa! 'ake up!" Lucas whined, little nose scrunching in desperation as he poked at Ten's cheek harder. Ten opened his eyes, picking the toddler up and sat Lucas in his lap, tickling his son's sides, making Lucas squeal in delight. "What did my little monster wake me up for, hm?" Ten laughed, wrapping his arms around Lucas, trapping the toddler in a hug. "No, no! No time fo' cuddles! Gotta get ready to see my friends!" Lucas said, squirming in Ten's hold, pouting up at his father. Ten relented, letting him go. "Papa, Mark comin' over today, 'member?" The three-year-old said, taking Ten's hand and dragging him out of the master bedroom towards the triplets' room. "Lu, baby, Mark can't come over today. Daddy's sick and we don't want to get Markie all sick, do we?" Ten said, squatting next to Lucas as the toddler's eyes clouded with tears. "B-but... Daddy said... Daddy said today!" Lucas cried, looking at Ten with confusion. "Oh, puppy, I'm sorry. Mark's going to come next weekend, m'kay? We can have fun here!" Ten said wrapping Lucas up in a hug. the three-year-old nodded, wiping his tears away. Sniffling, he looked up at his father with big, pleading eyes. "We make breakfast? Wit' Hendery an' Xiaojunnie? They 'wake too!" He asked, squealing happily when Ten nodded, chuckling a little. Lucas pushed the door to his room, meeting the eyes of his triplets, practically bouncing with excitement. "papa said we make breakfast! Come on!" Lucas cheered, pulling at Hendery's hand as the youngest triplet rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Bweakfast?" Xiaojun shouted excitedly, earning himself a little shush from Ten. "Sowwy. Bweakfast?" Xiaojun whispered (as quietly as a three-year-old could) to Ten, who nodded, smiling at the trio. "Papa?" Hendery said quietly, tugging on the end of Ten's shirt. "Yes, lovie?" Ten said, running a hand through Hendery's hair gently, laughing softly when the toddler squirmed and made a face. "Make pancakies? P'ease?" He said, eyes shining with excitement when Ten nodded in affirmation. Hendery cheered, suddenly very much awake at the prospect of having pancakes - Daddy _never_ let them make pancakes for no reason! Kun wanted his kids to be semi-healthy, so he usually made them oatmeal (with chocolate chips and brown sugar) and fruit smoothies on Saturday mornings. But Ten's idea of a Saturday morning breakfast was a little different - stacks of pancakes, a plate of bacon, and Ten's special hot chocolate with homemade whipped cream. 

Yangyang's cry broke through the quiet house as Ten was busy helping the triplets get dressed. "Okay, you three, let's go get Yangyangie, okay? We have to be super-duper extra quiet so we don't wake Daddy up, okay?" Ten said, smiling when Lucas and Hendery both nodded very seriously. "We p'omise, Papa!" Xiaojun said, tiny eyebrows knitting together adorably. Ten grinned, herding the triplets out the bedroom door towards the master bedroom, just down the hall from the triplets' room. Ten pushed the door open, putting his finger over his lips, holding back a laugh when the triplets all mimicked his gesture. Ten bent over Yangyang's crib, picking the baby up gently. "What're you crying about, hm? Is my little Xiaoyang hungry? Yeah?" Ten cooed, bouncing Yangyang up and down, taking him to the nursery across the hall from the master, the triplets following Ten like little ducklings. "Papa, can we pick ou' clothes fo' Yangyangie?" Xiaojun asked, giving Ten big puppy dog eyes. "Junnie, lovie, what's the magic word?" Ten chided, unzipping Yangyang's sleeper and lifting Yangyang out of it, cooing when the seven-month-old let out a tiny yawn. "P'ease, Papa? Pwetty p'ease?" Xiaojun pouted. "Yes, honey, you can." Ten said, ruffling the toddler's hair gently. Xiaojun and Lucas rushed over to the closet, tugging the door open to reveal shelves full of baby clothes, both old and new. Hendery stayed by Ten, sticking his thumb in his mouth, watching with wide eyes as Ten calmed Yangyang down enough to change him, snapping him into the red onesie that Lucas and Xiaojun had picked out. 

"Oh, lovie, that's yucky, take your thumb out of your mouth." Ten said, gently tugging Hendery's thumb out of his mouth, making the three-year-old pout, tears welling up in his eyes. Ten's heart ached for him, but Kun had put his foot down about the kids not having pacifiers after they turned three. Unfortunately, Hendery was the only one of their four kids who had reached that milestone who had had an issue with it. And Ten was a sucker for any of his kids' tears.

Giving in once couldn't hurt, could it? And Hendery was close to tears, so... fuck it.

Ten opened the junk drawer, where he had stashed four pacifiers over the years - one of Sicheng's, one of Lucas', one of Xiaojun's, and one of Hendery's. He pulled Hendery's out, rinsing it in the sink, and handing it to Hendery, who's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "T'anks, Papa!" Hendery said, wrapping his tiny arms around Ten's legs. "We're not gonna tell Daddy, right?" Ten said, grinning when the triplets all nodded. "Great! Let's make breakfast, okay?"

A half-hour later, the whole house smelled like fresh pancakes and crispy bacon. Sicheng had woken up, the five-year-old coming down the stairs at 7:30, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Papa, where's Daddy?" Sicheng asked, shoving a whole strawberry into his mouth. "Daddy's sick, baby, he's sleeping right now." Ten replied, making little airplane sounds as he fed Yangyang. The baby squealed, clapping his hands when he spat half the applesauce Ten was feeding him onto the tray of his highchair. "Papa! Yangie got applesauce on my plate!" Sicheng whined, pointing to a droplet of applesauce that had landed next to Sicheng's fruit. Ten sighed, taking a napkin and wiping the applesauce away. "See, all better!" Ten said, breathing a sigh of relief when Sicheng shrugged and dug back into his pancakes. The oldest was a bit of a clean freak for a five-year-old, in Ten's opinion, but Kun just smiled and said he was taking after his Daddy. Ten would grumble that he was clean too, just not overly so. "Winnie, do you have homework this weekend?" Ten asked, taking a napkin and wiping Nutella off of Xiaojun's face. Sicheng shook his head, beaming happily. "Nope, finished it all yesterday!" The five-year-old said cheerily, squirming in his seat with excitement. Ten laughed, smiling at his oldest gently.

"Oh my god." A voice came from the base of the stairs, making all the kids gasp and turn. "Daddy!" Sicheng exclaimed, all but jumping out of his chair to run over to Kun. Xiaojun wriggled his way out of his booster seat, running towards Kun as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Whoa, no running!" Kun exclaimed, eyes widening when Sicheng almost slipped. "And don't touch Daddy, he's still sick, 'kay?" Kun added, stepping out of Sicheng's reach. The five-year-old pouted but listened to Kun, taking a step back from his father. Sighing, Kun looked at his husband, who grinned sheepishly at him. Taking some deep breaths, Kun went over to stand by Ten, pulling a face at Yangyang, who giggled and reached out to smack Kun's cheek. "Honey, what did we say about feeding them junk on the weekends?" Kun asked, pulling away from the baby, grabbing a napkin to wipe the applesauce off his cheek. "Not to..." Ten said, looking away. "But they asked and I wasn't going to say no!" He protested, pouting up at Kun. Snorting, Kun went to go boil some water to make tea, spying the open junk drawer that Ten had forgotten to close. "Is that why Hendery's paci is missing?" Kun asked, raising an eyebrow at his husband. Ten avoided eye contact. "Ten! We talked about not giving in to them, come on!" Kun said, quiet enough that the kids couldn't hear, but loud enough so that Ten knew Kun was serious. "He starts kindergarten next year, Ten. He's got to get out of the habit, and besides, he's going to ruin his teeth." Kun said, pulling a mug off the shelf and putting a tea bag in it. Ten ran a hand through his hair, feeling a little guilty for giving in to a three-year-old like that. "I know, but he's so little and I-" Ten started, biting his bottom lip. "Ten, I know. It's hard for me too. We just have to stay strong, yeah?" Kun said, turning the electric kettle off and pouring the boiling water into his mug. Ten nodded, bringing his hand up to Kun's forehead to feel his temperature. "It was easier with Sicheng, adopting him as a newborn and all." Ten mused, humming in satisfaction because Kun's forehead no longer felt like it was on fire. "Your fever must have broken." Kun smiled, taking a sip of his drink as he leaned against the counter. "Well, we knew it would be harder. They were two years old, it's barely been a year since we adopted them. And they're triplets." Kun said thoughtfully, resting his head on Ten's shoulder. "Really, we should talk about maybe holding them from kindergarten next year. I don't know if they're ready, they're still so far behind where Sicheng was..." Kun added, his shoulders drooped in defeat. Ten hummed, rubbing Kun's back soothingly. "We can worry about that later. For now, focus on getting better-" Ten started, being cut off by a shout from the dining room.

"Papa! Daddy! Stop being gross!" Sicheng's voice rang out, the five-year-old's nose wrinkled in disgust. Kun and Ten burst out laughing, making Sicheng start to giggle, then the triplets, and finally even Yangyang was squealing in laughter. "Papa and Daddy silly!" Xiaojun exclaimed, wrapping himself around Kun's leg. Kun didn't even protest - his leg wasn't going to get Xiaojun sick. Ten lifted Yangyang into his arms, tickling the baby's stomach lightly. "I love you," Kun said, pressing a kiss to Ten's nose. "Ew, being sick made you all mushy." Ten said, scrunching his face up in mock disgust. The kids burst out laughing again, louder than they had been before.

Just loud enough for Ten to whisper an "I love you to the moon and back," to Kun and give him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh ty for reading!!!
> 
> i'm sorry it ended so weirdly i just really wanted to get this out so lmk if you would like more chapters and leave some ideas (i was thinking maybe something where they're older? idk) if you do!!


End file.
